The Arrangements
by Le Joyeux Bordel de Camael
Summary: Harry et Snape enseignent à Hogwarts. Harry est harcelé par le nouveau professeur de sortilèges. Une personne inattendue lui viendra en aide.  Traduction


Disclaimer : Rien ne nous appartient tout est à JKR et nous ne sommes que les humbles traductrices de cet OS.

Auteur d'origine : mrscakeakajane

Traductrices : Cleo McPhee et W Temptation

Résumé : Harry et Snape enseignent à Hogwarts. Harry est harcelé par le nouveau professeur de sortilèges. Une personne inattendue lui viendra en aide.

* * *

Note des traductrices : nous laissons cet OS en ratio M puisque l'auteur d'origine l'avait classé ainsi mais de nous même, nous l'aurions classé ratio T.

* * *

Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes,

* * *

The Arrangements

Vendredi

- Pour la dernière fois, laissez-moi tranquille !

Severus s'arrêta devant la salle des professeurs.

- Allez Harry, je sais que tu le veux. Ce n'est pas comme si je demandais le grand amour, juste un peu de baise de temps en temps.

Severus identifia rapidement la voix, c'était Max Richards, le nouveau professeur de sortilèges.

- Je ne vous ai jamais donné la permission d'utiliser mon prénom Professeur Richards, ne présumez pas pourvoir le faire. Je suis en couple, et aux dernières nouvelles, j'aime profondément mon compagnon. Mentit Harry.

Severus secoua sa tête. C'était de notoriété publique que Potter était célibataire.

Richard sembla aussi le réaliser.

- Vraiment ? Avec qui ? Ricana t-il.

Severus entendit quelqu'un marcher vers lui dans le couloir, ne voulant être pris à écouter, il ouvrit la porte.

Richards tournait le dos à la porte, Potter releva les yeux et rougit.

- Snape !

Richards se retourna.

- Avec lui ? C'est une plaisanterie ou un mensonge, lequel des deux ? Dit-il.

Severus croisa les bras et grogna.

Minerva entra dans la salle.

- D'après ce que je sais, Mr Potter ne ment pas, ou ne plaisante pas avec quelque chose d'important. Dit-elle ayant entendu le dernier commentaire de Richards.

Le reste du corps enseignant entra et la réunion de fin de semaine débuta.

Richards s'éclipsa à la fin de la réunion, essayant de se retrouver à nouveau seul à seul avec Harry.

Harry partit aussi vite qu'il put, suivant Severus derrière la porte.

- Attends. Harry. Mr Potter. Tu peux trouver mieux que lui. Pourquoi ne viendrai-je pas dans tes quartiers, plus tard, pour te le montrer ? Lui lança Richards avec un regard suggestif.

- Je ne peux pas trouver mieux parque qu'il n'y a pas mieux que lui. Je ne vous verrai pas ce soir, ni jamais.

Severus posa sa main sur l'épaule d'Harry, bien qu'il ne sache pas vraiment pourquoi.

- Ignore-le, il ne peut pas s'empêcher d'être un connard. Il l'était déjà quand je lui enseignais.

Harry se laissa guider plus loin.

- Ce sont mes quartiers. Dit stupidement Harry quand ils s'arrêtèrent de marcher.

- Ton sens de l'observation est plus étonnant que jamais. Et bien, ouvre la porte. Dit discrètement Severus, sachant qu'ils avaient été suivis.

Harry passa devant et chuchota vers le portrait qui bascula aussitôt sur le côté. Quand le portrait fut fermé, Severus rabaissa sa main.

- Merci. Dit Harry en se laissant tomber tristement sur un fauteuil. Assieds-toi, si tu veux.

- Non, merci. Si tu veux bien m'excuser, je vais prendre congé. Severus partit rapidement, tentant d'ignorer à quel point Harry avait l'air épuisé.

Harry le regarda, se demandant pourquoi l'homme qui le haïssait l'avait aidé. Rejetant cette pensée au loin, il ôta ses robes d'enseignant et prit une douche. Les vendredis étaient habituellement consacrés aux corrections et à la préparation de la semaine à venir. Harry empila ses corrections, manuels et tout ce dont il aurait besoin au bord de la table basse, avec une bouteille de vin et quelques casse-croûtes pris dans la cuisine, qui auraient été largement suffisant pour nourrir une armée.

S'installant confortablement, il grogna de frustration quand il se rendit compte que sa nouvelle plume était restée dans son sac. Se relevant, il marcha jusqu'à la porte et ouvrit sa sacoche.

Des coups à la porte le firent sursauter. L'ouvrant, il vit le visage souriant du Professeur Richards qui portait une robe de soie rouge.

- Salut, Harry. J'ai vu le vieux partir. Je suppose que tu t'es débarrassé de lui. Puis-je entrer ?

L'homme, joueur, ouvrit sa robe, qu'il laissa tomber, dévoilant un petit morceau de tissu qui se voulait être un sous-vêtement.

Harry se retourna et agita sa baguette vers la table, le contenu vola vers son sac soigneusement rétréci et emballé.

« Je vous l'ai déjà dit, j'ai des plans, et aucun ne vous implique. Harry poussa l'homme, surprit, de sa route, ferma le portrait et s'éloigna.

Harry frappa timidement à la porte de Snape. L'homme en question l'ouvrit rapidement.

- Que veux-tu Potter ? Demanda t-il grincheux.

-L'asile ! Répondit sérieusement Harry.

Snape recula, lui permettant d'entrer.

- Qu'as-tu fait cette fois ?

- Max crétin Richards est venu dans mes quartiers, vêtu d'une robe de soie rouge et l'a ouverte, le laissant quasiment nu. Je jure que c'était suffisant pour me rendre hétéro. J'avais déjà mon sac en main alors j'ai rassemblé mes affaires et j'étais ici avant même que je réalise où j'allais.

Harry regarda vers le canapé mais ne s'y assit pas.

- Mon dieu cet homme n'a pas honte. Assieds-toi. Que comptes-tu faire de lui ? Demanda Severus en s'asseyant sur une chaise.

- Parler à Minerva je suppose. Harry haussa les épaules.

- Ne te fatigue pas. Elle va seulement l'encourager. 'Il faut réellement que tu trouves un beau jeune homme et que tu t'installes avec lui.' Dit Severus dans une parfaite imitation de la voix de Minerva. Harry éclata de rire.

- Toi aussi ? Hermione me dit exactement la même chose mais au moins elle a cessé de me dire que j'avais besoin de sortir et d'expérimenter, agrémenté de conseils pratiques et de schémas. Grimaça Harry à ce souvenir.

- Schémas ? » Demanda Severus.

- Crois-moi, tu ne veux pas savoir.

Severus acquiesça.

- Minerva ne me laissera pas seul. Elle a essayé d'organiser deux rendez-vous dans mon dos ces derniers mois, sans me le dire. Elle m'invite pour le déjeuner et rencontre quelqu'un sur le trajet. 'Oh regarde sur qui je viens de tomber, oh le temps passe, je dois filer, vous n'avez qu'à rester tous les deux et déjeuner.' L'imita encore Severus maussade.

Harry grimaça.

- Combien de temps avant qu'ils quittent la table en pleurs ? Demanda t-il, s'amusant de la première conversation civilisée qu'il avait avec Snape.

- Le premier est resté jusqu'à ce que les hors d'oeuvre arrivent, le second s'est enfui dès que Minerva est partie. Je n'avais encore rien dit. lança Severus.

- C'est impressionnant. Un Ancien élève ? Interrogea Harry.

- Oui, tu penses mieux qu'elle, qu'avais-tu prévu de faire avant d'être interrompu par Richards ? Demanda Severus.

- Corrections, bouteille de vin et quelques casse croûte, rien d'excitant. Dit Harry en regardant son sac.

- Et tout est dans ce sac ? Signa Severus.

- Oui. Confirma Harry.

- Très bien, tu peux rester.

- Vraiment ! Merci, j'ai emballé le vin et les collations si tu en veux. Offrit Harry.

- Très bien, je vais prendre mes corrections et des verres. Severus s'affaira.

Ils s'installèrent dans un silence agréable. Parfois ils commentaient les idioties des étudiants. La bouteille de vin fut rapidement vide et Severus en rapporta une autre.

- Um, professeur, je pensais… Commença Harry nerveusement. J'ai peut-être un moyen pour que Minerva ne soit plus sur votre dos et qu'Hermione et Richards ne soient plus sur le mien.

- Oh ? Lequel ? J'ai essayé depuis que j'ai commencé à enseigner ici, ça n'a fait qu'empirer.

- Bien, um. Balbutia Harry.

- Crache le morceau Potter. Exigea Severus.

- Nous pourrions faire semblant d'être ensemble. Richards pense déjà que nous le sommes. A la surprise d'Harry, Severus semblait actuellement considérer la proposition.

- Je vais y réfléchir. L'heure du dîner est passée, je passe commande aux cuisines ?

Heureux de ne pas avoir été chassé, Harry acquiesça.

Ils mangèrent en silence, chacun examinant les possibilités. Finalement, Severus brisa le silence.

- Très bien, Potter, je vais accepter votre petit plan. Il devra être parfaitement organisé, il faut beaucoup d'informations indiscrètes. Reviens demain. Il était clairement congédié. Harry emballa ses affaires rapidement.

- On se voit demain alors. Harry partit avant que Snape ne puisse changer d'avis.

Samedi

Le matin suivant, Harry se réveilla en gémissant, un martèlement dans sa tête. Il remercia tous les Dieux qu'il connaissait de toujours avoir une potion pour la gueule de bois dans sa salle de bain et se prépara pour le petit déjeuner.

Severus était déjà à table quand Harry arriva, il était maussade dans la grande salle en général.

- Bonjour. Dit gaiement Harry.

- Es-tu aussi joyeux tous les matins ? Railla Severus.

Harry était un peu choqué. Il était rare que Severus parle le matin, excepté pour crier sur le mauvais comportement des élèves. Alors Harry réalisa que c'était sa manière de débuter leur arrangement.

- Seulement quand j'ai de bonnes raisons de l'être. Répondit Harry avec un sourire.

- Oh ? Quelle est la raison aujourd'hui ? Tu es parvenu à mettre tes chaussures à l'endroit du premier coup ? Lui demanda Severus.

Minerva lâcha sa fourchette sous le choc.

Harry rigola.

- Yep, et... Harry diminua sa voix. Les chaussettes assorties.

Les lèvres de Severus s'arquèrent en un léger sourire.

- Félicitations, tu marques un point.

Harry rit et prit quelques toasts.

- Si vous voulez bien m'excuser, j'ai plusieurs potions à faire ou Poppy aura ma peau. Severus bu une dernière gorgée de thé et se leva de table.

Harry prit une profonde inspiration et se lança.

- J'ai rien à faire aujourd'hui, j'ai réussi à faire toutes mes corrections la nuit dernière, as-tu besoin de quelqu'un pour hacher ou couper quelque chose ?

Severus haussa un sourcil, seul signe extérieur de son choc.

- Très bien, viens, mais si tu fais du désordre ou autre chose, tu le nettoieras.

- Comment fais-tu, j'ai presque trente ans et tu me fais toujours me sentir comme si j'étais sur le point d'avoir une retenue ? Demanda Harry en enveloppant quelques toasts dans une serviette.

- C'est le talent. Répondit Severus impassible.

Ils quittèrent la salle ensemble, aucun des étudiants ne le remarqua, mais Minerva les regarda partir, souriant béatement à cette vue.

Severus ferma la porte de son laboratoire privé.

- J'ai l'intention de te faire tenir ton offre. Dit-il en même temps.

- Je ne l'aurais pas proposé si je ne voulais pas le faire. Dis-moi juste quand je dois faire quelque chose.

Severus fit signe à Harry de s'asseoir sur le banc et lui donna quelques racines à couper. À la plus grande surprise de Severus, Harry les coupa exactement comme il le fallait.

- Je vois que tu n'es pas totalement stupide. Qui t'as appris ? Tu n'as jamais montré ces aptitudes dans ma classe.

- Et bien si tu enseignais avec autant de passion que tu écris, j'aurais appris encore davantage. Dit Harry avec un petit sourire.

- De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? Demanda Severus, en poussant les ingrédients suivant vers Harry.

- J'ai appris beaucoup plus dans ton ancien manuel scolaire en un an qu'en cinq années dans ta salle de classe. La passion dans tes mots m'a fait me passionner un peu plus sur le sujet. Vas-tu me faire une scène ? Demanda Harry en levant les yeux des racines de marguerite qu'il était en train de couper.

« Quel livre ? De quoi parles-tu Potter ? »

Harry roula des yeux.

- Si nous sortons ensemble, il faudrait m'appeler Harry sinon les gens sauront que nous mentons.

- Très bien, Harry. De quel livre parles-tu ? Demanda Severus en se forçant à utiliser le prénom d'Harry.

- Un vieux manuel scolaire à toi, je l'ai dans mes appartements. Je l'ai gardé pour toi, plus tard. Il nous a fallut trois ans de recherches pour savoir que tu étais le Prince de Sang mêlé. Harry prit le gingembre pour le moudre.

- Je n'ai plus été appelé comme ça depuis avant ta naissance. Dit Severus nostalgique. Je veux ce livre. Merlin seul sait ce qu'il y a dedans. Severus essaya de se souvenir.

- Je te le ramènerai ce soir, Severus.

Quand le gingembre fut ajouté, Severus laissa à feu vif quelques secondes puis mit la potion en fiole.

- C'est tout ce qu'il fallait pour le moment.

- Je croyais que tu avais une foule de choses à faire aujourd'hui. Demanda Harry surpris.

- J'ai menti. De cette façon personne ne te demandera où tu étais aujourd'hui. J'ai réfléchi sur le fait de laisser les gens penser que nous ne sommes plus sur le marché. Nous devrions nous asseoir ? Severus n'attendit pas après une réponse, il alla seulement jusqu'au salon.

Harry le regarda quelque secondes avant de le suivre, pensant 'Serpent sournois'.

- Alors quel est ton plan ? Demanda Harry intéressé par ce que le plus âgé avait trouvé.

- Je suggère que nous soyons vu en train de dîner ensemble, ou d'assister à un spectacle. Severus tordit ses doigts et attendit la réponse d'Harry.

- Bien, habituellement, si tu veux faire toutes les choses d'un vrai rendez vous, nous devrions aller au cinéma et dîner, peut-être faire une promenade après. Puis rentrer à la maison. Dit Harry, reprenant ce qu'il avait lu ou vu à la télé plutôt que par expérience personnel.

Severus hocha la tête.

- Cela semble acceptable. Mais c'est trop tard pour arranger ça ce soir, et pas envisageable un soir de semaine.

- Vendredi prochain, alors, mais nous devons passer du temps ensemble avant dans ce cas, comme aujourd'hui.

Severus acquiesça.

- Très bien, je suppose que ce ne serait pas mal que nous nous voyons à l'occasion. Nous pourrions patrouiller ensemble, ou arriver ensemble au dit. Suggéra Severus.

- Oui. Et si nous étions en retard tout le monde le verrait. Convint Harry.

- Précisément.

- Je garde souvent un oeil sur les couloirs la nuit, et je sais que tu patrouilles presque toutes les nuits aussi. Nous le ferons ensemble cette semaine. Offrit Harry.

- Je ne t'ai jamais vu pendant mes rondes. Déclara Severus surpris.

- Je n'ai jamais dit que je patrouillais, j'ai dit que je gardais un oeil sur les couloirs. Sourit Harry. Je te monterai Lundi. Le couvre-feu est à vingt heure, si tu veux nous pourrons aller dans mes appartements après dîner. Je vais te montrer pourquoi j'ai donné plus de retenues de que toi, ces deux dernières années, à ceux qui ne respectent pas le couvre-feu. »

- Tu ne l'as pas fait. Dit Severus horrifié à l'idée.

- Je l'ai fait ! J'ai vérifié. Au grand plaisir d'Harry les lèvres de Severus tressautèrent d'amusement.

- Quelles autres choses de couple devrions nous faire ? Interrogea Harry.

- Et bien, les couples apprécient le contact physique. Dit Severus sans regarder Harry dans les yeux.

- C'est vrai, mais, je ne t'imagine pas marcher dans les couloirs en tenant la main de quelqu'un, personne ne voudra croire ça, à moins que quelqu'un ne nous surprenne. Se serait plus crédible de s'en tenir à des gestes inconscients, comme je pourrais ôter une mèche de cheveux de tes yeux ou presser ta main quand je quitte la table. Les gens pourraient accepter ça, je suis une personne très tactile et que tu me laisses faire sans me tuer en dirait long. Dit Harry en essayant d'être pratique.

- C'est effectivement très bien pensé, Harry. Dit Severus en plongeant à nouveau son regard dans le sien.

Harry rigola.

- Tu n'as pas besoin de sembler si surpris. J'ai un cerveau tu sais, même si je ne le montre pas comme toi, avec tes longs mots et ta voix hautaine. Taquina Harry.

- Cela prend des années de pratique pour obtenir cette manière particulière de tourner les phrases. Je n'ai pas l'intention de changer maintenant. Dit Severus, levant le menton défiant.

- Ne je te le demanderai pas, j'ai toujours aimé ta manière de parler. Même quand tu insultes quelqu'un, ça semble poétique. Dit Harry avec un léger rougissement.

- Baisers. annonça Severus.

- Excuses moi ? Interrogea Harry confus.

- Une autre chose que font les couple. Ça pourrait nous aider d'être pris entrain de nous embrasser. Expliqua Severus, reprenant son sang froid.

- Bien. Hésita Harry.

- C'était ton idée, si tu n'es pas prêt à aller jusqu'au bout... Dit Severus agacé.

- Ce n'est pas ça, c'est juste que les premiers baisers sont maladroits et qu'il sera évident que ce n'est jamais arrivé avant. Dit Harry tentant de calmer Severus.

- Que suggères-tu ? demanda Severus circonspect.

- Et bien, pratiquer rend parfait, dit-on, donc nous devrions pratiquer. Harry rougit.

- Très bien. Pas de meilleur moment que le moment présent.

Severus se leva et Harry le suivit quelques secondes plus tard. Le plus âgé fit un pas en avant et prit le visage du jeune professeur en coupe pour embrasser doucement ses lèvres, juste un court instant.

- Je pense que pour être crédible, nous devrions nous embrasser plus longtemps. Dit Harry ses lèvres encore engourdies.

- D'accord.

Severus prit les lèvres d'Harry pour un baiser plus dur, haletant quand la langue d'Harry taquina ses lèvres pour entrer. Severus les ouvrit et commença à explorer les contours de la bouche d'Harry avec sa langue. Finalement, le besoin d'air les fit se séparer.

- C'était... c'était définitivement convaincant. Dit Harry le souffle court.

- En effet. Acquiesça Severus.

- Je devrai partir. Dit Harry à contrecoeur. Je serai absent demain, je passe tous les dimanches au Terrier.

Severus fit un pas en arrière attrapant ses mains.

- Très bien. Je te verrai Lundi.

- Oui, après le dîner à mes appartements. Ma mémoire n'est pas si mauvaise. Sourit Harry.

Harry fit le chemin vers ses quartiers en un temps record et se jeta sous une douche très froide. «

- Merlin cet homme sait embrasser. Dit Harry dans la pièce vide.

Lundi

Le lundi passa extrêmement lentement. Severus était presque prêt à se noyer dans une bouteille de scotch au moment de sa dernière classe.

On frappa timidement à sa porte. En levant les yeux, il vit un troisième année de Serpentard à l'air effrayé, tendant un morceau de parchemin.

- On m'a dit de vous donner ça, Monsieur. Dit le garçon tendant le papier.

Severus le prit, remarquant qu'il était ensorcelé pour être lu seulement par lui.

**Severus.**

**Ce gamin me tape sérieusement sur les nerfs. Ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne te demande pas de le punir. Il a déjà une retenue et dix points en moins.**

**Je voulais que tu saches que j'ai une bouteille de whisky pur feu si ta journée a été aussi mauvaise que la mienne, nous pourrions la partager.**

**Je t'ai envoyé ce garçon, parce que je sais que venir te voir le terrifiait. J'ai pensé que c'était une punition mérité après ce qu'il a fait aux filles qui étaient assises devant lui.**

**Harry**

Severus leva les yeux vers le garçon pâle et terrifié.

- Qu'est ce que vous avez fait à ces filles Mr Ball ? Demanda t-il dans un murmure dangereux.

- ... Le garçon souffla.

- Parlez plus fort.

- J'ai trouvé quelques serpents dans le parc et je les ai mis dans leurs sacs. Dit le garçon plus fort.

- Est-ce qu'elles sont de Serpentard aussi ? Le ton de Severus était glacial maintenant.

- Oui, Monsieur. »

« Mr Ball, c'est assez mauvais de s'en prendre à des filles, mais à des filles de votre maison ! Votre maison est comme votre famille. Vous allez faire des excuses formelles ce soir face à votre maison entière. Le garçon acquiesça. Et Mr Ball, utiliser des serpents pour effrayer les gens dans la classe de la seule personne parlant le fourchelang est totalement stupide. Allez dîner.

Severus s'assit à côté d'Harry en lui souriant.

- J'ai eu ton message, cette bouteille sera certainement nécessaire.

- C'est déjà sur la table, prêt pour nous. Essaie le steak et la tourte aux rognons, c'est très bon.

Minerva qui était à côté de Severus les regarda avec suspicion et Richards au bout de la table jetait un oeil torve sur eux. Aucune autre personne ne s'en aperçu.

Quand ils arrivèrent quelques temps après aux appartements d'Harry, les deux hommes furent amusés par la facilité à irriter et à intriguer les personnes proches d'eux en ayant juste une conversation civilisée.

Harry leur versa un grand verre de liquide ambré et ils s'assirent confortablement sur le sofa.

- Tu vas me dire tes secrets pour tes rondes maintenant ? Demanda Severus après la première gorgée.

- Tu es très intrigué depuis Samedi, pas vrai ? Demanda Harry en prenant sa baguette dans sa main.

- Je suis seulement intéressé. Démentit Severus.

- Bien sûr que tu l'es. Harry fit venir à lui un morceau de parchemin avec un petit sourire satisfait. Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises. Dit Harry en tapotant le parchemin.

Le parchemin se déroula et couvrit la table, maintenant on voyait un plan détaillé de l'école. Des petits points se déplaçaient partout ça et là. Ta maison semble s'être rassemblée. Observa Harry.

- Hmm, oui, j'ai ordonné à Mr Ball de faire des excuses publiques devant tous les membres de la maison. Par curiosité, qu'as-tu fais avec les serpents ?

- J'ai vidé mon tiroir de chevet et je l'ai rempli avec de la litière pour faire un nid. L'unique raison pour laquelle Ball les a attrapé c'est parce qu'elles sont enceintes. Alors elles vont rester avec moi jusqu'à ce que leurs bébés naissent.

Severus secoua sa tête.

- Les Gryffondor.

- Oh mon Cher. Dit Harry en étudiant encore la carte. Minerva est en route pour tes appartements.

- Où as-tu eu cette carte ? Demanda Severus, regardant l'étiquette marqué Minerva McGonagall s'arrêter devant sa porte.

- Les jumeaux me l'ont donné, ils l'ont volé à Rusard, et Rusard l'avait confisqué aux Maraudeurs. Héritage familial.

Un gros Bong raisonna pour signifier que c'était le couvre feu.

- Comment peux-tu donner des retenus sans être là ? Demanda t-il, ignorant d'où la carte venait.

- J'utilise un sort de projection vocale. Je ne le fais pas toujours avec ma propre voix. Je fais un Rusard acceptable, et puis, l'autre que je maitrise je n'ai pas besoin de le faire si tu es déjà là.

- Je crains d'entendre ton imitation de moi, je suis sûr que c'est terrible. Railla Severus.

- Je ne sais pas, j'ai fait pleurer un premier année quand j'étais étudiant. Dit Harry en haussant les épaules.

- Je ne savais pas que tu avais ça en toi. Dit Severus impressionné.

- On avait eu une mauvaise semaine, j'ai perdu mon calme, je n'ai réalisé que j'avais parlé comme toi que plus tard.

- Montre-moi ton sort de projection vocale. Demanda Severus.

- D'accord. Mais tu feras Minerva au moins une fois. Rigola Harry.

Severus hocha la tête.

Ils passèrent deux heures à regarder la carte et parler à propos des choses pour lesquelles ils ne s'étaient jamais fait attraper durant leurs scolarités.

Ils convinrent de se rendre dans la forêt le soir suivant pour chercher des ingrédients pour Severus et des animaux intéressants pour le cours d'Harry.

Mardi.

Ils trouvèrent quelques racines et fleurs dont Severus avait besoin pour ses nouvelles potions expérimentales, et Harry persuada un membre de la famille d'Aragog de s'acquitter d'une visite à l'école, se mettant d'accord sur le fait que s'il nuisait ou tentait de nuit à quelqu'un, il serait tué.

Alors qu'ils quittaient la forêt Severus prit la main d'Harry dans la sienne.

Harry lui jeta un regard interrogateur.

- Au cas où quelqu'un regarde. Expliqua l'homme. Peut-être que maintenant serait le moment idéal pour s'embrasser et se faire surprendre. Suggéra Severus en continuant à regarder devant lui.

- Ben, nous ne voulons pas être insuffisamment préparés. Et si quelqu'un nous regarde il devrait s'attendre à ce qu'on s'embrasse pour se dire bonne nuit. Dit Harry raisonnablement.

Ils s'arrêtèrent dans la cour du château devant les portes principales. Cette fois, Harry initia le baiser. Il enroula un bras autour de la taille de Severus et utilisa son autre main pour approcher la tête de Severus et l'embrasser légèrement.

- Bonne nuit Severus. Je te verrai demain. Dit Harry, sans bouger de sa position, leurs lèvres se touchant encore.

- J'ai déjà quelque chose à faire demain soir. Dit Severus un vrai soupçon de tristesse dans la voix. Avec Minerva. Clarifia t-il au regard bouleversé d'Harry. Qu'importe, nous pourrons nous voir pour déjeuner. Je t'aiderai pour préparer la visite de ton araignée. Offrit Severus.

- Ce serait formidable. Merci. Le large sourire d'Harry était communicatif et Severus ne put faire autrement que de le lui retourner.

Severus donna un autre baiser rapide à Harry.

- Bonne nuit, Harry.

- Nuit.

Aux premiers escaliers, ils se séparèrent.

Mercredi.

Harry s'arrangea avec les cuisines pour qu'ils amènent un pique-nique dans sa salle de classe pour lui et Severus. Il demanda également à Dobby de l'amener avant que sa classe ne parte, et prétende qu'il était désolé pour son interruption, mais pas question que Dobby ne se fasse du mal.

Ses élèves de cinquième année furent très intéressés par le petit spectacle qu'ils eurent. Harry les congédia cinq minutes plus tôt en sachant que les rumeurs seraient bel et bien ébruitées.

Severus arriva dix minutes plus tard, et avec un rapide mouvement de baguette il déplaça tous les bureaux dans les coins de la pièce laissant un large espace au centre.

- Bien, ça c'est prendre soin de la préparation. Le déjeuner est près. J'ai demandé à Dobby d'amener des choses que tu aimais. Dit Harry, attrapant une assiette sur sa table et la lui tendant.

Pendant qu'ils mangeaient, ils discutèrent du nouveau petit ami d'Hermione, dont elle avait refusé de dire quoi que se soit à Harry, Severus lui raconta les soirées hebdomadaires qu'il avait eu avec Minerva depuis qu'il avait commencé à enseigner.

- Ta classe va bientôt arriver. À quelle classe enseignes-tu ? Demanda Severus tandis que la sonnerie annonçait la fin du déjeuner.

- Septième année. J'en ai quatre de chaque Maison cette année. Severus commença à partir. Harry l'arrêta. Je pense que c'est une procédure normale pour les couples de s'embrasser pour se dire au revoir.

- Je suppose. Severus posa ses mains sur les épaules d'Harry et l'embrassa chastement, avant d'approfondir le baiser.

La porte de la salle de classe d'Harry s'ouvrit violemment. Le professeur Richards y entra suivit par les étudiants. Tous se stoppèrent totalement à la vision qui s'offrait à eux.

Richards les sépara.

- Vous les prenez au berceau ! Il est trop jeune pour vous. Vous voulez juste l'utiliser lui et son argent. Au moins je le dépenserai en choses utiles pas pour des potions merdiques. Vous êtes juste un ancien vilain Mangemort ! Ce fut tout ce qu'il put faire avant de tomber paralyser sur le sol.

Harry tenait sa baguette en main l'air furieux.

- N'insultez pas Severus Snape devant moi. Il est l'homme le plus courageux, loyal et honnête que je n'ai jamais rencontré. Vous n'êtes qu'un crétin effrayant qui ne mérite pas d'être appelé enseignant. Je ne compte plus le nombre d'étudiants qui viennent me demander de l'aide parce que vos explications ne ressemblent à rien.

Severus posa sa main sur l'épaule d'Harry pour le calmer.

- Je vais l'amener à Minerva. Severus sortit sa baguette et l'homme paralysé se mit à flotter à quelques mètres du sol, précédant Severus ils sortirent de la pièce et passèrent devant les étudiants choqués.

- Severus. Appela Harry. Ne le cognes pas dans trop de murs.

Severus sourit narquoisement mais ne dit rien et les étudiants pouffèrent en les regardant partir, Richards se cogna contre le plafond. Harry secoua la tête d'amusement.

- Bien, j'avais seulement mentionné les murs. Rentrez tous à l'intérieur, nous avons une leçon intéressante aujourd'hui.

Alors que les étudiants et les professeurs allaient dîner, ils virent le professeur Max Richards descendre les escaliers, ses malles flottant derrière lui. À partir de ce moment, toute l'école sût ce qui était arrivé. Si Richards avait espéré pouvoir partir tranquillement, c'était sans compter combien les Elfes de Maison aimaient leur Harry Potter, et qu'ils feraient tout pour le rendre heureux.

Avant que Richards ne puisse partir loin, tous les élèves présents se retrouvèrent près d'un grand panier d'oeufs. Se souriant, ils commencèrent à les jeter sur l'homme qui avait harcelé leur professeur préféré et insulté celui qu'ils respectaient, et craignaient le plus mais aucun ne l'admettrait.

Richards courut, quand il fut hors de portée des meilleurs lanceurs, il ralentit, donnant le temps aux anciens étudiants de lancer un sort permettant aux oeufs de le suivre et de bombarder le pire enseignant de l'histoire d'Hogwarts.

Harry, Severus et Minerva s'assirent à la table des professeurs faisant comme si rien ne s'était passé.

- Maintenant j'ai besoin de deux nouveaux enseignants. Commenta Minerva négligemment.

- Deux ? Qui d'autre est parti ? Demanda Harry intéressé.

- Personne, je ne peux pas continuer à enseigner la métamorphose en étant directrice, c'est beaucoup trop. Quelques suggestions ? Demanda-t-elle à ses collègues.

- Hermione a toujours été doué en métamorphose. Offrit Harry.

- Et bien que je déteste l'admettre, Lupin était le second meilleur étudiant en sortilèges de notre année. Lily le taquinait toujours à ce propos. Contribua Severus.

Minerva acquiesça.

- Je vais contacter les deux directement. Puis-je utiliser le réseau de cheminée de vos appartements, Severus ça m'éviterait de retourner à mes appartements ?

- Certainement. Severus acquiesça, finissant son dessert. Nous y allons ? Il partit suivi de Minerva. Je te vois demain, Harry. Dit Severus.

Harry lui sourit.

- Bien sûr.

Une heure plus tard, Harry reçu un appel par cheminette de son amie très excités.

- N'es-tu pas excité ? Remus et moi travaillerons tous les deux à l'école à partir de Lundi. C'est fantastique. Babilla-t-elle.

Comment sais-tu à propos de Remus ? Demanda Harry amusé.

- Je, um, il me l'a dit. Bredouilla-t-elle.

- Hermione, tu portes un de ses pulls et à l'envers. Sourit Harry.

- C'est mon pull. Et j'ai juste répondu à l'appel de cheminette. Dit Hermione courageusement.

- Hermione, je l'ai acheté pour lui ! Rigola Harry.

Rémus apparut penaud derrière Hermione.

- Nous ne savions pas comment te le dire mon grand, nous pensions que tu serais bouleversé.

- Pourquoi devrais-je être bouleversé que deux de mes meilleurs amis soient un couple. Et vous êtes parfait l'un pour l'autre. Si vous avez des appartements communs je crois qu'il vous faudra beaucoup de place pour tous vos livres.

Hermione rougit et Remus rigola.

- Merci pour tes recommandations Harry, je sais que tu as un rôle là dedans. Dit Remus avec un sourire.

- J'ai recommandé Hermione, Severus t'a recommandé, Remus, il a dit que tu étais le deuxième meilleur. Sourit Harry au rougissement de son mentor.

- J'ai été battu de cinq points seulement. Lily ne m'a jamais laissé oublier ça. Sourit Remus.

- Vrai, Severus s'en souvient aussi.

- Harry, je vais avoir besoin de toi demain soir, pour nous aider à déballer. Le professeur McGonagall a dit qu'elle viendrait aussi et apporterait son aide également. Supplia Hermione sans vergogne.

- D'accord Mione, j'apporterai un peu de vin. Et tu pourrais peut-être appeler Minerva. Harry coupa la connexion, heureux qu'Hermione et Remus viennent.

Jeudi

Au petit déjeuner le jour suivant, Harry s'assit prêt de Severus.

- Bien, étais-tu là quand Minerva a passé l'appel ? Interrogea Harry.

Severus sourit narquoisement.

- J'y étais.

- Le vieux loup rusé. Ricana Harry.

- Hmmm, Je pense que Miss Granger sera plus qu'une compagne à qui parler pour le grand méchant loup.

- J'ai été embauché pour les aider à déballer ce soir. Dit Harry avec regret.

- Je le suis aussi. Admit Severus.

Le sourire d'Harry s'agrandit.

- Ce ne sera pas si mauvais. Je pourrai demander à Hermione de te montrer ses schémas ? Taquina Harry.

- Ne t'avise pas, morveux. Je te verrai ce soir.

Avec l'attente de la soirée, la journée d'Harry passa plus vite. Il ne se déplaça pas pour le dîner et alla à ses appartements pour se changer et préparer quelques bouteilles de vin elfique. Il suivit la carte des maraudeurs jusqu'à un couloir du cinquième étage et frappa au portrait de l'entrée.

- Harry ! S'exclama Hermione. Comment as-tu su où, peu importe, je sais comment tu nous as trouvé. Entre. Elle le poussa dans la pièce. Minerva sera bientôt là. Les cuisines nous fournissent un peu de nourriture. Je ne sais pas qui elle amène avec elle.

- Severus. Précisa Harry.

Hermione ne l'avait pas écouté.

- Toutes les boites sont étiquetées, nous allons juste les amener dans la chambre et ranger. Continua-t-elle à babiller.

- Elle est un peu excitée. Dit Remus dans le dos d'Harry.

- J'ai remarqué. Sourit Harry.

- Bien, Severus doit venir, n'est ce pas ? C'est bien pour lui. Remus souriait narquoisement.

Harry rougit.

-Fermes là, Remus.

Remus rigola et bougea pour répondre aux coups frappés à la porte. Hermione continuait à parler, sans voir que personne n'écoutait.

- Bonjour Minerva, Severus. Entrez, ne faites pas attention à Hermione, elle va finir par se fatiguer.

- Bonjour, Remus, Harry. Salua Minerva.

- Lupin, Harry. Severus leur fit un signe de tête.

- Bonjour Hermione. Tenta Minerva, elle n'obtint aucune attention.

Severus, pourrais-tu faire ta voix de 'toi méchant étudiant, moi grand méchant effrayant professeur' ? Demanda Harry, faisant tressauter les lèvres de l'homme d'amusement.

- Miss Granger, arrêtez-vous maintenant. Commanda Severus.

Hermione lâcha la pile de livre qu'elle tenait et poussa un petit cri aiguë. Harry et Remus éclatèrent de rire, alors que Severus et Minerva souriaient légèrement.

- Désolé, je m'emporte, c'est juste que c'est tellement bien d'être à la maison.

Remus l'embrassa.

- Je pense que tout le monde dans cette pièce peut dire exactement comment tu te sens.

Hermione leva les yeux et fut accueillie par les hochements de tête des autres occupants de la pièce.

- Viens là Mione, dis-nous ce que tu veux faire. C'est probablement la dernière fois que tu pourras donner des ordres à Minerva et Severus sans avoir peur des représailles. Taquina Harry en tirant sa baguette.

Deux heures plus tard, tout était déballé et rangé à la plus grande satisfaction d'Hermione, et le groupe s'installa, avec des grands verres de vin. Severus avait une pile de livre qu'il empruntait à côté de lui.

- Est-ce que tu viendras pour dîner demain soir Harry ? Nous pourrons nous rattraper. Ce serait amusant, viens vers six heures et nous pourrons...

- Hermione ! Cria presque Harry. Tu es encore lancé.

Hermione sembla honteuse.

- Désolé. Mais tu viendras. N'est-ce pas ?

- Désolé, mais j'ai déjà prévu quelque chose demain soir. Dit fermement Harry.

- Oh, viens, Harry. Je sais ce que tes plans du vendredi soir sont. Bafoua Hermione.

- Oh vraiment, dites-nous ? Demanda calmement Severus.

- Il ira au lit tôt avec un film ou un livre, un roman, sans doute. Et avant que tu ne sois de retour à Hogwarts tu te faisais un curry aussi. Taquina Hermione ludique.

Harry soupira.

- J'avais oublié le curry.

- Tu devrais te trouver un homme. Dit Hermione en croisant ses bras.

- Je le dis à Severus depuis des années. Acquiesça Minerva. Il a besoin d'un gentil jeune homme pour lui tenir chaud dans ses cachots.

Harry et Severus se jetèrent un coup d'oeil.

- Exactement. Hermione hocha la tête avec ferveur. J'ai acheté quelques magnifiques livres mais Harry refuse de les lire. Honnêtement, je ne crois pas qu'il sache ce que sont un frottage **(1)** et un annilingus ! Et il y a une partie sur les techniques de stimulation orale. Il y a même des schémas.

- Oh mon dieu ! Lança rapidement Harry. Hermione je t'aime, mais je n'ai pas besoin de tes livres, j'ai toujours été doué pour apprendre la pratique. Il est temps pour une retraite tactique. Bonne nuit tout le monde.

Severus attrapa le bras d'Harry après avoir vu l'oeil brillant de Minerva quand les schémas furent mentionnés. Tu ne va pas me laisser avec ces harpies. Portes ça pour moi. Severus mit la moitié de la pile de livres dans les bras d'Harry.

Ils partirent rapidement, ignorant le rire doux et amusé que leur offrait Remus. Harry marcha avec Severus jusqu'à sa porte.

- Je viendrai te chercher à cinq heures. Dit Severus en ouvrant sa porte.

- Je serai prêt. Où irons-nous ? Demanda Harry.

- Tu verras demain. Bonne nuit, Harry

Harry se rapprocha un peu.

- Tu devrais me donner un baiser de bonne nuit, juste au cas où quelqu'un regarderait. Severus se pencha et captura les lèvres d'Harry en un doux baiser.

- Nuit Severus. Je te vois à cinq heures. Oh, que devrais-je porter ? Demanda Harry, espérant qu'il ne devrait pas être trop formel.

- Chic mais décontracté devrait convenir. Maintenant file ! Harry se retourna et détala en manquant Severus qui passait les doigts sur ses lèvres et murmurait. Avant que je ne te laisse plus partir.

Vendredi.

À quatre heures et demie, Harry se demanda qui frappait à sa porte. Il pensa que Severus pouvait être en avance. Le sourire qu'affichait Harry ne faiblit que légèrement quand il vit Remus debout.

-Hey Remy, que puis-je faire pour toi ?

- En fait, Hermione m'envoie te chercher pour le dîner et je ne peux pas prendre 'non' comme une réponse. Elle a raison tu sais, ce n'est pas bon pour toi de rester seul tout le temps. Répondit honnêtement Remus.

- J'ai des projets Remus. Quelque chose que je ne veux pas manquer. Dit fermement Harry.

- Vraiment ? Demanda Remus sans y croire.

- Oui, je vais sortir. Remus croisa ses bras, clairement pas convaincu.

Severus tourna au croisement.

- Lupin, Harry, il y a un problème ?

- Harry va juste sortir, apparemment. As-tu besoin de quelque chose Severus ? Demanda Remus.

Harry invoqua sa veste.

- Je suis prêt, c'est quand tu veux, Severus.

- Il semble que j'ai tout ce dont j'ai besoin, Lupin. Bonne soirée. Severus tourna les talons et commença à marcher jusqu'à ce qu'Harry le rattrape. Il prit alors sa main.

Harry le regarda avec surprise. Severus ne dit rien.

Ils marchèrent jusqu'au bout du parc, rencontrant plusieurs élèves qui s'écartèrent de leur passage.

- Où allons-nous Severus ? Demanda Harry plus excité qu'il ne voulait l'admettre.

- Bien, je pensais, que si c'était un vrai rendez vous, nous pourrions commencé avec un film. Accroche-toi et je vais nous faire transplaner.

Harry fit ce qu'il disait. Ils apparurent dans un coin sombre et rejoignirent la file pour les tickets, Harry sourit comme un idiot tout le temps.

- Je n'ai jamais été au cinéma avant. Confessa Harry alors qu'ils attendaient dans la file pour le popcorn.

- Je suis venu pour la première fois à mes vingt ans. Si tu ne sais pas ce que tu aimes, nous allons prendre un échantillon, mais si tu prends des nachos avec du fromage, ils seront tous à toi. Dit Severus alors qu'ils fermaient la marche.

Harry grimaça.

- Je n'aime pas beaucoup le fromage. Comment est la Salsa ? Demanda Harry.

- C'est très bon. Mais épicé. Pas quelque chose que tu prends quand tu prévois d'embrasser quelqu'un qui n'en aurait pas mangé. Ils se retrouvèrent dans les premiers, prêt à être servi.

- Vas-tu les partager si nous en prenons ? Demanda Harry, trouvant tout à coup une affiche, sur les différentes tailles de tasses, fascinante.

- Je crois que je le ferai oui. Dit Severus après avoir regardé le plus jeune avec amusement.

- Je te recommande seulement les popcorns salés et les maltesers, la combinaison du salé et sucré est délectable.

Harry hocha la tête.

- Et en boisson ? Nous pourrions en prendre une grande et partager.

- Très bien.

Severus alla voir le prochain serveur disponible et commanda. Harry paya après avoir argumenté que Severus avait payé les tickets.

- Tu réalises que si tu manges tout, tu vas exploser. Taquina Severus alors qu'ils trouvaient leurs sièges.

Harry sourit.

- Je vais seulement manger la moitié.

Ils étaient assis sur les sièges les plus confortables à la rangée du fond, dans un coin.

- Si c'était un vrai rendez-vous. Commença Harry alors que les lumières s'éteignaient. Je pense qu'il y a des règles qui disent que si tu es installé au fond, alors il faut échanger quelques baisers.

Severus passa son bras autour de l'épaule d'Harry et l'attira à lui.

- J'ai toujours été respectueux des règles.

Severus l'embrassa jusqu'à ce que le film ne commence, environ dix minutes plus tard. Même là, Severus ne laissa pas Harry s'éloigner, il le tira contre son torse.

- Je crois qu'on s'assiérait de cette façon, si c'était un vrai rendez-vous. Dit Severus plus calme qu'il ne l'était réellement.

- Tu as raison Severus, nous ne voudrions pas nous faire attraper pour des erreurs. Dit Harry passant son bras autour de Severus et en se calant pour apprécier le film.

À la fin du film, toute la nourriture qu'ils avaient achetée était partie. Ils partirent en même temps que les autres clients. Severus ne lâchait pas la main d'Harry.

- Il y a une fête foraine pas loin d'ici. Nous pourrions nous promener jusque là si tu veux. Offrit il avec espoir.

- J'aimerai ça. Harry serra légèrement la main de Severus.

Quand ils arrivèrent, Severus paraissait nerveux.

- Je n'ai jamais été dans une fête foraine avant.

- J'ai travaillé dans l'une d'elles quand j'étais enfant, c'était préférable quand je dormais dehors. Sourit Harry au souvenir.

- Dormir dehors ? Interrogea Severus, surpris.

- Si je rentrais en retard j'étais enfermé dehors. Alors je restais à la fête foraine et je faisais des boulots surprenants. J'étais rémunéré pour ça aussi. Ce n'était pas aussi grand qu'ici. Harry tira la main de Severus .Viens, je vais te gagner un ours en peluche.

Severus était impressionné malgré lui alors qu'il regardait Harry sur le pas de tir. Il ne manqua pas un tir et plus tard, il offrit une peluche à Severus avec un sourire timide. Incapable de résister à la tentation, Severus embrassa Harry doucement.

- Si c'était un vrai rendez vous, ce serait la meilleure façon de te remercier.

L'ours en peluche était noir avec une écharpe verte. Severus ne l'admettrait jamais devant qui que ce soit, mais il aimait ça.

Après qu'ils aient fait le tour de la foire, ils s'arrêtèrent devant la grande roue.

- Nous y allons ? Demanda Severus en la pointant.

Harry hocha la tête.

- D'accord. Connais-tu les règles pour la grande roue ? Demanda Harry alors qu'ils prenaient leurs places.

- Trop de règles pour toutes les énumérer. Blagua Severus.

- Ben, si nous restons bloqués en haut, ne devrons faire des bêtises. C'est les règles, si nous étions à un vrai rendez vous.

La main de Severus dériva vers sa poche et quand ils furent en haut, la roue s'arrêta.

- Oh mon cher, regarde, nous sommes arrêté. Severus réprima un sourire.

Harry monta à califourchon sur Severus.

- Nous ferions mieux d'être un peu désobéissant alors.

Il fit attention que son érection ne touche pas Severus, ne voulant pas effrayer l'homme.

Beaucoup trop tôt, la roue commença à bouger à nouveau et Harry reprit sa place. Les deux hommes avaient le souffle court.

Quand ils reprirent leur marche, tout deux sous contrôle, ils se tinrent de nouveau la main.

- Que dirais tu d'allé manger maintenant ? Suggéra Severus. Il y a un restaurant indien à quelques rues d'ici.

- J'aime le curry. Sourit Harry.

- Moi aussi. Mais s'il te plait dis-moi que tu ne prendras pas de bâton avec du korma.

Harry rigola.

- Dieu, non. Mais je vais prendre quelque chose d'aussi fort que le vindaloo.

Ils commencèrent à marcher.

- J'ai une idée.

- Oh ? Devrais-je m'asseoir ?

Harry tapa sur le bras de Severus.

- Non, je pense que nous devrions prendre une sélection de tout et retourner à l'école, nous pourrons nous installer dans mes appartements et être plus détendu pour manger. Suggéra Harry.

- Très bien, mais nous devons prendre des popadoms.

- Définitivement. Acquiesça Harry avec ferveur. Et des dips. As-tu remarqué que les joies du curry sont que nous pouvons les terminer le jour suivant et que ça semble juste encore meilleur ?

- C'est pour ça que nous devrions en prendre beaucoup, comme ça il y en aura assez pour demain aussi ? Acquiesça Severus alors qu'ils entraient dans le restaurant.

Harry portait l'ours en peluche et Severus les sacs de nourriture.

- Je te verrai à notre retour à Hogwarts. Dit Severus alors qu'il transplanait loin.

Harry attendit quelques secondes pour se donner le temps de serrer la peluche et d'éclater d'un rire heureux. Se ressaisissant, il apparut après Severus.

Quand il arriva, il ne vit Severus nulle part, jusqu'à ce qu'il regarde vers le lac.

- Tout va bien Severus ? demanda Harry en le rejoignant.

- Très bien, j'ai simplement changé d'avis.

- Oh. Dit Harry, déçu.

- Oui, nous devrions manger ici, c'est une vue magnifique. Dit Severus alors qu'il métamorphosait rapidement un tas de feuilles en assiettes et couverts et un plus gros tas en grande couverture rouge et verte.

Harry posa la peluche sur la couverture et s'y installa aussi. Tandis qu'ils dinaient, ils parlaient du film qu'ils avaient vu et regardaient le concours de sauts du peuple de l'eau.

Quand ils furent rassasiés, Harry s'accouda sur la couverture.

- Tu peux voir Mars ? Interrogea Harry, observant le ciel.

Severus s'accouda lui aussi pour regarder.

- Non, ce n'est pas assez lumineux ce soir.

- Bien. Harry soupira de contentement. Nous devrions rentrer. Dit Harry à contrecœur.

- Très bien.

Severus aida Harry à se relever et rangea les restes de nourritures, rendant aux feuilles leur forme originale, sauf la couverture qui fut pliée et emmenée.

Quand il regarda vers Harry, il vit qu'il rougissait. S'approchant, Severus fit courir son pouce sur la joue d'Harry.

- Quel en est la cause ?

- Quand nous sommes arrivés le château était quasiment dans l'obscurité. Regarde-le maintenant.

Ils y jetèrent discrètement un regard. Les deux tours occupées étaient toutes illuminées et ce qui ressemblait à la moitié des fenêtres des second et quatrième étages étaient également inondées de lumière.

- Nous sommes surveillés alors ? Est-ce qu'ils t'ont vu les regarder ? Demanda Severus, en se rapprochant.

- Non, j'ai tourné le dos au château la plupart du temps.

Harry ne put en dire plus qu'il fut embarqué dans un baiser passionné, son corps était attiré tout contre celui de Severus. Les deux hommes gémirent quand leurs érections se touchèrent au travers des tissus de leurs vêtements.

- Viens, allons y avant que j'oublie que je n'ai plus seize ans. Dit Severus avec regret.

Harry sourit, et ramassa le nounours.

- Je vais le porter, sauve ta réputation.

- Ma réputation est déjà en lambeaux j'en suis sûr.

Quand ils furent devant la porte d'Harry, celui-ci fit face à Severus.

- Si nous étions à un vrai rendez vous, nous nous donnerions un baiser de bonne nuit. Dit-il en enroulant ses bras autour du cou de Severus et en se rapprochant de l'homme pour l'embrasser.

- Si nous étions à un vrai rendez vous, un baiser ne serait pas suffisant.

Harry pouffa et se laissa embrasser à nouveau.

- J'ai juste réalisé, ce n'est pas notre premier rendez vous, donc, je peux t'inviter à l'intérieur.

Severus suivit Harry dans ses appartements et le regarda mettre les aliments sous un charme de conservation dans la cuisine.

- J'ai pensé. Dit Severus quand Harry le rejoignit sur le sofa.

- Heureusement que je suis assis. Taquina Harry, utilisant les mots de Severus un peu plus tôt.

Severus l'ignora.

- Si nous voulons être convaincants, nous devons le faire correctement. Je ne suis pas le genre d'homme qui a des relations de courtes durées. Les gens douteront si nous rompons trop vite. Dit Severus sérieusement.

- C'est vrai, et je suis têtu, je ne voudrai pas renoncer à une relation sur de simples taquineries. Acquiesça Harry alors que Severus hochait la tête.

- Juste pour savoir si nous sommes sur la même longueur d'onde, comment considères-tu le long terme ? Demanda Severus.

- Ben l'éternité semble passable. Penses-tu que ce sera suffisamment long pour les convaincre ? Demanda Harry.

- Ça devra peut-être être un peu plus longtemps. Severus adressa un petit sourire à Harry.

- Ben, si c'était une vraie relation, nous serions au lit et nus maintenant. Dit Harry en se levant et en offrant sa main à Severus.

Severus prit la main et dit :

- Si c'était une vraie relation, nous serions là toutes les nuits.

- Peut-être pourrions-nous trouver un plus grand appartement, juste pour faire ça correctement. Suggéra Harry alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la chambre.

- Je vais prendre des dispositions. Maintenant, si nous étions dans une vraie relation, nous nous embrasserions.

Harry sourit et s'exécuta.

* * *

(1) Fais de frotter ses parties intimes contre une partie du corps de son partenaire pour se stimuler sexuellement. (nous avons laissé le mot original dans la texte puisqu'il n'a pas d'équivalent en Français).

Nous espérons que cette traduction vous a plu. Merci de nous avoir lu. Bises à tous. Nous nous excusons si vous avez été déçu par le fait qu'il n'y ai pas de Lemon.


End file.
